


Aftermath

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M, Witch Hunters, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: Piers trys to deal with the aftermath of his burning
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came from the Discord server and was inspired by the 'witch hunt' song

The smell lingers.

It's like the smell of burning flesh is following him.

Piers thinks as he looks at his hands.

Burns cover his skin and he would be lying if he said it wouldn't bother him.

But there is nothing he can do about it.

* Yes, you can do something. Just use your magic ... *

Piers sighs and quickly goes back to his little house.

He will never use magic again, no matter how much it hurts him.

\------------------------------------------------------

He sees their faces every time he closes his eyes.

The facial expression of horror and fear when he is about to burn.

It is not easy to forget.

* You will never forget. *

Piers closes his eyes and tries to suppress these thoughts.

"Piers?"

Marnie looks at him wearily.

"Did I wake you up? "

"Hmm"

Marnie slides to him and hugs him.

"Marnie?"

He doesn't answer.

\-------------------------------------_________________________

Piers doesn't know what to do.

After everything that has happened, what has happened to him, he wants to see them again.

He misses the way they smile and touch him.

How they made him laugh.

Piers wants to go back to them.

* You can't. Otherwise you will only end up at the stake again *  
_____________________________________

It's been almost a year now.

A year since he met them.

A year since he was almost burned.

A year since he fled and started all over again.

He looks at the mirror touching the burns on his face.

Has anything changed?

*Nothing has changed. *

___________________________  
His hair is slowly growing back to its previous length.

Marnie likes to braid his hair.

They always said that he has very beautiful hair.

Leon would always try to put flowers inside and Raihan liked to brush it.

Tears started to dwell from his eyes.

He missed them so much.

But he could never return. 

__________________________  
Piers leans into the darkness.

He earns for the feeling for nothing at all.

Just to forget and disappear.

It's been now 5 years and Marnie doesn't need him anymore.

She has grown into her own person and Piers couldn't be more proud.

He closed his eyes.

He wanted to die.

______________________________________________

"Piers?"

He starts to tremble.

It can not be.

Not after all this years. 

He knew that voice.

Slowly he turns and sees Raihan and Leon.

They have hardly changed over the years.

Piers takes some steps back.

He was conflicted.

He wanted to be with them, but he was so afraid.

The Flames are still eating him every night.

They come closer to him and he takes some steps back.

He must take his distance.

Piers was stopped by a wall and he is cornered.

He is absolutely terrified of what is about to happen.

Nothing could have prepared him for the tight hug of his ex-lovers and their tears.

Raihan touches his face begging him for forgiveness, whilst Leon holds him tight.

Piers closes his eyes. 

He doesn't know what to do anymore.


End file.
